This invention relates to a method and system for providing vehicle settings to the vehicle""s control systems, and more particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for individualizing vehicle operator settings.
Operators of heavy duty vehicles such as semi-tractor trailers used in fleets, frequently operate more than one vehicle and share a vehicle with another operator. Each time an operator enters a vehicle the operator adjusts various vehicle settings to suit the operator""s preferences. For example, the operator may adjust personal comfort items such as seat position, mirror position, radio station, temperature, and pedal position. The tractors often include a sleeping area for the operator. Climate control for the tractor is located in the passenger area of the tractor and is best suited for climate control in the passenger area, not the sleeping area.
Passenger vehicles have provided methods and systems to accommodate the settings of more than operator. Key fobs, or other devices typically associated with starting the vehicle, may send a signal to the vehicle to reveal the identity of the operator. Various vehicle settings may be adjusted, such as seat position, and linked to an operator identification. However, an operator may not take the key fob or other control device to another vehicle to transfer the operator""s vehicle preferences to that other vehicle. Additionally, rather limited control has been available over the many vehicle control systems that may be adjusted by the operator. Therefore, what is needed is a method and system for providing individualized vehicle settings to various vehicles with a single control unit while providing increased operator control of the many vehicle control systems.
The present invention provides a system for setting vehicle operator preferences. The system includes a vehicle control module for controlling a vehicle component such as an HVAC unit. A data link is connected to the vehicle control module and may be an infrared (IR) signal receiver, a radio frequency (RF) signal receiver, a vehicle communications bus, or any other suitable data link. A portable handheld computing device or PDA includes a program having vehicle preferences stored in a memory. Preferably, the vehicle preferences may be input by the operator into the PDA. The portable handheld computing device may be a Handspring(copyright) device, a Palmpilot(copyright) device, or any other suitable portable computing device. The PDA sends the vehicle preferences to the vehicle control module through the data link to control the vehicle component. The vehicle preferences are sent by IR, RF, or any other suitable means.
The system may be used to control an HVA system, for example. The portable handheld computing device may include a temperature sensor received in an expansion port of the PDA for sensing the temperature in the area of the portable handheld computing device. The PDA may be taken to a sleeping area of a vehicle cab to control the temperature locally when the operator is sleeping.
Accordingly, the above method and system provides individualized vehicle settings to various vehicles with a single control unit while providing increased operator control of the many vehicle control systems.